This invention relates, in general, to an architecture for a communication system and an operating protocol therefor, and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to network architectures that combine narrowband call control, services and routing with broadband connectivity. More especially, the present invention is applicable to a fabric application interface arranged to interconnect a narrowband communication network to a broadband communication network.